


One Advantage To Being a Gay Kid

by AvatarMN



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assumptions, Best Friends, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Dubious Ethics, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sneaking Around, Teenagers, Video & Computer Games, it's barely described, the author is showing restraint for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Jack and Hiccup exploit the fact that there is at least one great advantage to being a <i>gay</i> fourteen-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Advantage To Being a Gay Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Inspired by true life events. The author was a very bad little boy.

" _Boom!_ Headshot!" Hiccup crowed.

"Oh, you asshat!" Jack barked out a laugh, shouldering Hiccup roughly.

"Language, boys," Jack's mother admonished from the doorway to his bedroom.

Jack paused the game and the youngsters looked up.

"Sorry, Mrs. Overland," Hiccup grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Jack's mother nodded, then arched a brow at her son. "Charming as your little friend is, it's time for him to go home. It's almost bedtime."

"'Little friend?' You're so embarrassing, Mom. We're fourteen!" Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not a school night. Just another hour? We're almost done with this level."

"Well, _I'm_ going to bed, and then he won't have a ride home," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Can we have a sleepover, then?" Jack wheedled.

"Again? Well, alright. If his father says it's okay," Jack's mom relented. Hiccup scooped up his phone and started dialing. "In bed in one hour, though. You're on the honor system, so don't wake me or your sister up and disappoint me, sport," she smiled, stepping in and ruffling Jack's hair.

Hiccup spoke briefly to his dad, and idly wondered if Mrs. Overland was Jack's surreptitious hair stylist. It would explain a lot. Then he nodded his father's permission and Jack's mother left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Now your ass is mine," Jack grinned wickedly as his friend hung up, un-pausing before Hiccup was ready. 

"Promises, promises," Hiccup mumbled, grinning and scrabbling for the controller.

Seventy-five minutes later, the boys turned off the game and television. Jack went to the hall closet and grabbed an extra blanket, depositing it on his queen sized bed so that they could each have their own. Then he took a thin pair of basketball shorts out of his dresser, throwing a second pair to Hiccup.

"You can brush your teeth first," Jack said, gesturing to the attached bathroom that was shared with his sister's room on the other side.

When Hiccup returned he'd stripped and put on his shorts, and he found Jack had done the same.

"All yours," Hiccup nodded, and sat on the edge of Jack's bed. He fidgeted nervously, listening to Jack pee. Then he got up and busied himself turning on the lamp and shutting off the overhead light. He hesitated a moment, then turned the lock to the door that opened on the hall. Then he remade the bed, dividing it between the two blankets.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Hiccup looked up to see Jack's tall, slender frame silhouetted against the bathroom light for a moment. Then the other boy turned off the bathroom light and closed the door behind him. Hiccup smiled and flushed when he heard Jack lock that door, too. He slipped into his side of the bed, turning his back to Jack. The bed shifted as Jack got in, too.

There were a few minutes of silence. Hiccup's blood pounded in his ears. Then the bed shifted again, and his breath hitched. But Jack just turned off his lamp.

"Good night," Jack mumbled.

"Good night!" Hiccup replied, his voice too high and loud. He winced, then sighed softly. He closed his eyes.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Jack suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Hiccup responded, turning over. He could faintly see Jack's face in the moonlight coming through the window. 

"Remember what we did last weekend?" Jack whispered.

"That would be pretty hard to forget," Hiccup scoffed.

"Want to do it again?" Jack ventured.

Hiccup paused for only a moment. "I thought you'd never ask."

The boys' hands crept out from under their blankets, fingers tentatively entwining. Then lips met. Hands slipped beneath waistbands. Quiet pants and groans breathed against shoulders and into soft hair.

There was one advantage to being a gay kid. Unsuspecting Moms and Dads barred friends of the _opposite_ sex from sleeping over.

Hiccup and Jack resolved to ask their parents to allow sleepovers every weekend, from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true life events. The author was a very bad little boy.
> 
> I really appreciate comments and kudos. Feedback makes me so happy, you don't even know.


End file.
